Solo se necesita un cerillo y un galon de gasolina
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Esto es algo asi como una coleccion de cuentos tragicos bueno, no tanto con finales piromaniacos. Segundo cuento: el soldadito de plomo, con ichigo de protagonista. Ichiruki, por supueto, no podia faltal.
1. la niña de los cerillos

**Ehhh, yo no soy piromaniaca ni nada por el estilo, más bien soy Arsonfobica pero no se, suena nuevo que todo termine al final en llamas. El titulo lo saque de la novela "la chica que soñaba con una cerilla y un bidón de gasolina"**** de ****Stieg Larsson, pero era demasiado largo como para ponerlo de titulo y además no tenía nada que ver ni con la historia, ni con la trama.**

**Si bien esto les suena parecido a antología de cuentos para niños y no tan niños (si alguien lo recuerda, voy a continuarla, de verdad) no es igual, tal vez algunos si sean cuentos, pero aquí no hay parejas, los inicios tienen un punto directo de conexión al relato, no son parodias y están más crudas.**

**En este episodio presento a una Rukia, pobre, hambrienta y prácticamente huérfana tratando de vender cerillos en Noche buena, aunque en el verdadero cuento es la ultima noche del año, pero navidad conmueve mas.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, no gano dinero ni me mantengo escribiendo estos fics, mi único beneficio son los reviews y la satisfacción personal, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**Este es mi fic numero 10, de aquí en adelante actualizo todos los anteriores.**

**Solo se necesita un cerillo y un galón de gasolina**

**Capitulo 1**

**La niña de los cerillos**

**(****Hans Christian Andersen)**

Era víspera de navidad. Grandes copos de nieve caían del cielo y remolineaban sobre las cabezas de las personas que caminaban entre las calles, tiritando de frio; impacientes de llegar a sus cálidas casas a calentarse lo más pronto posible.

Miles de cosas bellas se asomaban en las ventanas de las tiendas, extravagantemente iluminadas, y un delicioso aroma a pavo horneado y pan caliente llenaba el aire.

La muchedumbre iba y venía presurosa, con la cabeza llena de cosas banales, ignorando por completo a una chica descalza, de vestimenta pobre y los huesos marcados por el hambre. Tenía el pelo oscuro, como una noche sin luna; se veía maltratado, aunque ella le ponía mucho empeño al acomodárselo con las manos cada vez que una ventisca de viento la despeinaba, porque a pesar de que nadie le prestara atención, deseaba verse presentable. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frio y los labios azulados, pero aun así, a pesar de la mugre, era muy bonita, como una muñeca de porcelana frágil y descuidada.

Llevaba cargando en sus pequeñas manos, montones de cajas de cerillos que intentaba vanamente venderle a los transeúntes.

-me estoy muriendo de hambre y frio en medio de la calle… pero a las personas perece no importarles- menciona casi con desprecio; sus piernas, débiles y cansadas, dejan caer su pequeño cuerpo al piso lleno de nieve, el frio le calaba tanto los huesos.

-no he vendido nada…- dice para sí misma al mirar su mercancía perfectamente integra, ni un solo cerillo estaba fuera de lugar o incompleto- si vuelvo a mi casa sin dinero, mi padrastro me va a azotar hasta que se le canse la mano-deja escapar un suspiro- me gustaría por lo menos poder vender una caja…- mira con melancolía el horizonte, logrando recordar por un segundo lo feliz que era su vida antes de que muriera su hermano y ese horrible hombre se atreviera a reclamarla como hija perdida con el único propósito de explotarla.

Paso unos cuantos minutos sentada ahí, sin moverse, porque el hambre la atacaba mas cuando estaba activa, pero aun así tubo que quitarse de ese lugar, porque la nieve comenzaba a cubrirla, se levanto con dificultad, tenía los pies rojos e hinchados por la temperatura tan extremadamente baja, le dolía demasiado caminar. Llego a la vitrina de una gran tienda y con solo ver los deliciosos platillos que estaban exhibiendo se le hizo agua la boca, tenían una apariencia tan suculenta y humeante que al inhalar un poco de su aroma provoco un gruñido involuntario en su estomago, que le exigía desesperadamente comida.

-¡¡vete de aquí mocosa, no quiero mendigos en mi tienda!!- una voz dura y aguardentosa la hace salir de sus pensamientos, era el dueño del local, un hombre viejo y corpulento, cuyo aspecto no le inspiraba confianza.

-pero solamente estoy mirando…- levanta la cabeza y lo ve con ojos tristes- vamos, faltan solo unas horas para navidad- aquel establecimiento era el más grande del pueblo, surtía de todo a las personas, pero era demasiado caro para la mayoría.

-¡por eso mismo te digo que te largues, me estas espantando a la clientela!- era un hombre de mal corazón, ella lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero prefirió irse antes de seguir discutiendo, no tenia caso y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, se alejo lentamente mirando eventualmente hacia atrás, no le importaba pisar la nieve, pues sus pies ya estaban totalmente insensibles. Giro su cabeza por última vez para mirar a lo lejos a un caballero de cabello café y lentes, estaba elegantemente vestido y salía del lugar en el que anteriormente la habían corrido como un perro. Con el caballero estaba una muchacha que llevaba un lujoso abrigo negro, tenía el cabello negro al igual que ella, pero amarrando con un pedazo de tela brillante el cual rodeaba un largo lazo de cuerda trenzada que formaba un moño. Una lujosa limosina se detuvo para recoger a ambos y hacerlos desaparecer en la noche.

-¿me pregunto si se dará cuenta esa joven de lo afortunada que es?-pensó para sí la niña de ojos violetas.

Se adentro en un callejón oscuro para resguardarse del frio infrahumano, se sentía enferma y débil, en ese momento comenzaba a dudar si mañana volvería a ver el sol de otro día. Ya sin importarle lo que su padrastro opinara, se atrevió a sacar un cerillo de la caja.

-un cerillo, ¿qué es un cerillo cuando te estás muriendo de frio?- trato de auto convencerse y ya sin nada que temer lo deslizo sobre la lija de la caja para que sacara chispas. El cerillo se encendió de inmediato, y la chica, temerosa de que un soplo de aire lo extinguiera, lo protegió con la otra mano, con la esperanza de sentir algo, hasta que perdió su incandescencia, se apago entre sus dedos pero no sintió que la quemara.

Estaba tan decepcionada; decepcionada de la vida tan mala que le había tocado, de el hecho de haberlo tenido todo y perderlo de una forma tan repentina y abrupta, pero sobre todo del maldito padrastro alcohólico explotador de niños que le daba pan duro para comer y una cama sucia y desgastada en la que ni siquiera cabía; ella era buena, rezaba todos los días, hasta por las personas mas miserables y ruines, nunca le había deseado el mal a nadie, siempre tan dispuesta a ayudar y servir ¿para qué? ¿Para terminar muerta en un callejón maloliente? ¿Para eso?; ni siquiera el maldito cerillo le había dado calor, ni le recordó tiempos mejores cuando su hermano todavía vivía y comían en aquella mesa enorme llena de manjares, junto al colosal árbol navideño lleno de regalos, nada de nada, solamente una maldita llama que no le calentó ni el alma.

-yo no me merezco esto- apretó los dientes con fuerza- no lo merezco, ¡y no lo voy a aceptar!- tomo una piedra enorme que se encontraba a un lado de ella e impulsada por el coraje la levanto con dificultad, caminando lentamente, sentía que los dedos se le iban a ir con esa roca pero solo comenzaron a sangrarle. Camino cuadras y cuadra enteras soportando el dolor, hasta pararse a descansar en un callejón a pocos metros del almacén. Espero ahí, abrazando fuertemente la roca cotra su pecho,sin perder las fuerzas, esperando a que el dueño se fuera a pasar la navidad con su familia; le dio rabia la sola idea de que un desgraciado como él tuviera lo que ella tanto pedía a gritos.

Por fin las luces se apagaron, habían pasado solamente una hora con unos pocos minutos, que para ella fueron siglos. Saco un poco la cabeza y lo vio subirse a su elegante auto. Todavía después de haberlo visto marcharse sacando humo del escape, espero unos minutos más para estar totalmente segura, ya no le importaba nada, ni lo que pasara después de esa noche o lo que sería de ella si la llegaban a atrapar, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, lo único que pedía era que dios la ayudara solamente un momento para compensarle su olvido de 3 años.

Ya era hora, salió despacio, cargando la misma piedra. Miro la vitrina de nuevo pero no logro distinguir nada, se alejo unos pasos y calculando la distancia prudente, bocanadas de aire frio comenzaron a salir rápidamente de su boca antes de comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, sosteniendo todavía el mineral, dio tres vueltas torpes hasta estabilizarse para a la cuarta dejarla ir y cae al piso mareada. Escucho el golpe seco del cristal al estrellarse y por instinto se cubrió los oídos esperando que se disparara la alarma, pero solo escucho silencio. Volteo rápidamente para todas las direcciones, observando si alguien respondía por el sonido del cristal, pero tampoco, los villancicos y el estruendoso grito de regocijo y felices navidades había sido más fuerte.

-gracias, muchas, muchas gracias, te juro que esta será la primera y la última vez que robe algo en mi vida- un suspiro de alivio escapa de su boca antes de pararse y correr en dirección a la fastuosa tienda, antes de entrar por la destrozada ventana, desgarro su chal en dos y se amarro los pies con el a forma de zapatos para soportar más los vidrios rotos. Entro a tientas, no pensaba prender las luces para no llamar la atención, puso un especial cuidado a cada zona del piso que tocaba hasta pásalos, de ahí en adelante salió corriendo hacia el almacén de comida, tomo una caja y sin siquiera ver que contenía la rompió con desesperación y saco un pedazo todavía tibio de lo que parecía una pierna de pavo, no sabía si era el hambre o en verdad sabia así de delicioso, unas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y siguió comiendo hasta dejar solo los huesos.

Una vez ya calmada su hambre volvió a la cocina y tomo una jarra enorme, que al paladar sabia a ponche navideño, hacia tanto que no lo tomaba que ya hasta pensaba no poder reconocerlo. La dejo a la mitad de su contenido. Ya que sintió saciada su hambre, busco algo para abrigarse, prendió una vela perfumada importada con uno de los numerosos cerillos que todavía tenían y se puso a explorar la tienda, tomo unas botas de gamuza con piel en los bordes de las bocas, debajo de ellas tenía puestas unas calcetas largas de algodón suave, se cambio sus harapos por un vestido largo con estampado de conejitos saltando, encima de él se coloco una abrigo grueso de lana y para su cuello se enrollo una combinable bufanda, para cubrir sus manos busco los guantes mas cálidos y cómodos y sobre su cabeza se acomodo un gorro blanco que culminaba en una mota esponjada.

Tomo una maleta de ruedas tamaño familiar y coloco ahí todo lo que le agradaría tener. Una vez que estaba completamente llena la cerró y acomodo en una esquina cerca de la puerta. Se acerco a la caja registradora con un cuchillo de la cocina en la mano y la forzó hasta abrirla, de nuevo no sonó la alarma, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que el sistema de seguridad estaba congelado, el dueño era tan tacaño que ni siquiera había gastado en uno de calidad. Saco todos los fajos de billetes y los acomodo en su abrigo, amontonados unos contra otros. Después de eso y sintiéndose con tiempo de sobra antes de la alborada, cargo cajas y cajas de comida y bebidas burbujeantes hasta las puertas de la casa de beneficencia que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de ahí, apilando caja tras caja hasta llenarles toda la entrada.

Ahora que lo único que quedaba en ese sitio eran cosas caras y en su mayoría inútiles, abrió la entrada principal y coloco su maleta afuera para que esperar un poco por ella.

Tomo botellas y botellas de aceite para motor, bebidas alcohólicas, papeles, perfumes, pieles, telas, muebles de madera, todo lo amontono en una pirámide cerca de la ventana rota por la que había entrado, lo contemplo unos segundos desde afuera, a la misma distancia a la que había tirado el proyectil. saco su fiel caja de cerillos y solo uno basto para envolverlo todo en llamas, que a pesar del frio, ardía incansablemente, se sentía calientito, reconfortable, como un chimenea gigante, tenía ganas de danzar alrededor del edificio, verlo hasta que se consumiera todo por completo, pero sabía de antemano que no podía.

Agarro su maleta con una mano y la jalo tranquilamente por todo lo largo de la calle como una persona normal, mientras que la gente pasaba alarmada a su lado para ver el incendio, nadie le dijo nada, solamente cuando ya estaba a varias cuadras de distancia algunos caballeros la saludaban y se quitaban el sombrero por ella, porque estaba limpia y perfumada, porque ya no era andrajosa ni inspiraba ganas de mirara hacia otro lado como si no pasara nada, y porque sabía que la calidad humana nunca se mira a través de los ojos.

Al siguiente día, ya bastante lejos de ahí compro el periódico para ver la noticia del incendio, que según la policía había investigo, todo paso por un corto circuito de uno de los cables principales.

También leyó el encabezado de la comtraportada, decía que más de 100 indigentes habían comido hasta llenarse por completo en navidad gracias a un donativo generoso del dueño antes de la tragedia. Y abajo del reportaje venia la leyenda en negro "¿Por que a las personas buenas les pasan estas desgracias?", al leer ese párrafo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada alegre y sonora.

Tiempo después, cuando las cosas se calmaron, decidió invertir inteligentemente una parte del dinero en la bolsa y pudo comprar una fábrica de cerrillos, en la que solo le daba trabajo a personas pobres y necesitadas.

Y con la otra parte del dinero se consiguió a un buen abogado y demando a su padrastro por maltrato laboral infantil, el cual después de dos meses de juicio y sin nada a su favor, termino en la cárcel.

_Moraleja del cuento:_

_Si la vida te quiere asfixiar, toma un bate y rómpele la cabeza primero. _

**Ufff, vaya ¿de dónde salió esto? Es que yo quede muy inconforme con el final del verdadero cuento de la niña de los cerillos, me dejaba un mal sabor de boca… no se… llámenme cursi pero no me gustan esos cuentos que no tienen "y vivieron felices para siempre", pero igual gracias a eso me dio la idea de este fic.**

**No estoy acostumbrada a relatar dramas, pero espero que les haya agradado la narración.**

**Dejen comentarios, para lo que sea, Los reviews son como el aire de los escritores.**

**Je… tengan un buen dia.**


	2. El soldadito de plomo

**Tenia esta historia (como muchas otras) medio abandonada, así que decidí ponerme a mover un poco el teclado antes de que se me agoten las vacaciones (2 días y ya vuelvo T-T).**

**Al principio quería subir un cuento diferente, pero al final me decidí por este, es un clásico y me encanta ese pequeño pedazo de plomo, me hace recordar mi infancia como muchas tantas cosas más. Tal vez mencione que no habría parejas pero… ¿Quién se puede resistir al Ichiruki?, Esto es algo así como un final alternativo del cuento.**

**Bleach no me pertenece…. Y no gano ni un peso escribiendo, todo lo hago por ocio.**

**Solo se necesita un cerillo y un galón de gasolina**

**Capitulo 2**

**El soldadito de plomo**

**(Hans Christian Andersen)**

En una cajita de cartón, había bien colocados 25 soldaditos hechos de plomo, todos exactamente iguales entre sí… bueno, realmente no todos. Solamente uno era ligueramente diferente, no era que le faltara una pierna ni nada por el estilo, no, claro que no, lo único que lo hacía distinto era su naranjoso color de pelo, que lo destacaba de entre todos los demás con cabello pintado de negro opaco, a pesar el enorme sombrero que traía encima. Tal vez el artista fundidor quería algo diferente o se le paso la mano con el medicamento, el soldadito no lo sabía ni tampoco quería pensar en ello, al fin y al cabo el solo era una figurilla y se podía conformar con maldecir hasta la muerte al viejo.

Un día le regalaron esa caja a un niño que cumplía años, se llamaba Toushiro, tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos muy verdes y para ser sinceros no parecía demasiado emocionado cuando abrió el regalo, pero aun así dio las gracias con cortesía y se fue a su habitación una vez concluida la fiesta para evitar presenciar el penoso espectáculo que se armaba cuando su ebria niñera Rangiku se emborrachaba y se ponía a contar chistes, las carcajadas se llegaban a escuchar aun después de la madrugada así que eso duraría un buen rato.

Antes de llegar a su alcoba decidió sacarlos del empaque en la sala, solamente para verlos. Los miro uno a uno de forma rápida y aburrida hasta llegar con el ultimo y original soldadito.

-qué extraño…- dijo con una voz demasiado seria para un niño, todos los juguetes que le habían dado alrededor de su considerablemente corta vida era casi iguales. Dio un respiro antes de comenzar a guardarlos de nuevo en la caja, estaba a punto de terminar cuando escucho como su madre lo llamaba para que viniera a saludar al tardado de su tío, el pequeño sospechaba que siempre llegaba a propósito a esa hora para saltarse la fiesta infantil he irse directamente a beber y fumar con los demás adultos, aunque claro, el siempre culpaba al tráfico. Salió de la sala en rumbo a la entrada, tan apurado que dejo al más singular soldado metálico afuera, sobre la mesita de centro.

El peli naranja soldadito miro para todas direcciones, ese lugar era enorme, incluso sentía vértigo a consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en esa caja tan reducida con 24 compañeros. Una vez que pudo acostumbrarse a los espacios del lugar, miro detenidamente un elaborado castillo de papel que le llamo la atención de sobre manera, tenía su pequeña puertita de cartón pintada de dorado, las ventanitas recortadas que se podían abrir y cerrar, los suaves colores pasteles combinados con un impecable blanco marfil, el lago era de espejo, los cisnes de origami, y sobre todo, lo que más brillaba a la vista y aceleraba su pequeño corazón de plomo era sin duda la hermosa y delicada bailarina que se encontraba situada en medio. Con los cabellos negros azabache, como una profunda noche sin luna, el traje de ballet ajustado a su frágil cuerpo de papel, el tutu adornando su cadera y las mayas blancas de sus largas piernas eran combinadas perfectamente por los lazos azules de sus relucientes zapatillas de ballet. Tenía las manos levantadas al cielo, formando un arco con ellas, parada de puntas y sonriendo en todo momento, sin importa lo difícil o cansado que fuera mantener la pose. Sus ojos… ¿Cómo describirlos?, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos así, tan grandes, cristalinos y violetas, le era realmente fácil verlos, puesto que la tenía en frente, sobre la misma mesa, pasando en cenicero, junto a la flor de porcelana.

La observo un rato en silencio, admirándola, al fin y al cabo ella también lo miraba curiosa, entretenida y divertida por su peculiar peinado. Intento voltear la mirada hacia otro ángulo, verla tanto tiempo le causaba un sentimiento raro, como mariposas de cristal dentro de su estomago. Bajo su vista para mirarla mejor una vez mas y noto como todo lo que ella tenía debajo del tutu se reflejaba en el lago de espejo, levanto la vista rápidamente, con el plomizo rostro bastante colorado, la miro de nuevo y ella ya no sonreía, ahora tenía una expresión de ira, su ceño se frunció y quería matarlo ¡genial! No llevaba ni una hora ahí y ya había metido la pata. Pasaron las horas y el no volvió a mirarla, mucho menos bajo la vista al lago, así que se dedico a pensar. Pensaba que aquella doncella era una bailarina hermosa y hábil, pero al igual que él no era perfecta, su cabello no brillaba en la oscuridad, ni tampoco tenía un color inusual, pero su estatura era demasiado baja y se enojaba con demasiada facilidad. Supuso que vivía sola en aquel castillo, así que por lo tanto debía ser una princesa o algo así, una princesa enana… que inusual, pero no importaba, el también era inusual, ser diferente es bueno, seguramente ella era única, hecha a mano y de edición limitada, tal vez eso si podría funcionar después de todo.

Llego la noche, durante horas y horas enteras escucho sonoras carcajadas, personas cayéndose de sus sillas, ánimos y porras para ver quien podía beber mas cerveza de barril puesto de cabeza, incluso pudo observar como la niñera del pequeño niño Toushiro se arrastraba por el piso en busca del baño, pero lo único que encontró fue un florero tan delicado como caro, intento vomitar dentro y al tercer intento lo logro… o eso quiso creer ella. Después de esa ultima escena que hubiera preferido nunca ver, 5 adultos ebrios mas vomitaros y se quedaron dormidos con las luces prendidas, por un momento pudo llegar a entender porque aquel niño estaba tan amargado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y todo se comenzó a animar de nuevo, pero esta vez no por los adultos tirados sobre la alfombra, sino por algunos juguetes que había sobre la repisa y la mesa. En un principio se asusto de verlos bailar y cantar, pero luego recordó que el también era un juguete y se tranquilizo. Fijo sus ojos en la bailarina, no podía cansarse de verla y dudaba realmente que algún día pudiera dejar de mirarla. Apenas unas horas en silencio le habían bastado para creer que había sido una vida entera, sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a mirar el lago de espejo; su sorpresa fue realmente grande al ver que traía un fondo corto blanco que hacia juego con su traje, ¿Cuándo se lo había puesto? No lo sabía ¿Cómo se lo había puesto? No tenía ni la más remota idea, supuso que si los otros juguetes podían moverse, ella también podía hacerlo, incluso el. Quería acercarse a ella y decirle algo agradable, junto todas sus fuerzas y se concentro al máximo solamente para mover una pierna, era nuevo en eso de moverse, así que sabía que le costaría tiempo. Dio muchos pasos, los cuales le parecieron mucho muy cortos, pero finalmente llego y se quedo a 10 centímetros de ella.

-hola…- se animo finalmente a decir, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, pero sabía que nadie se podía equivocar diciendo un saludo.

-hola- contesto de una forma bastante seca y desconfiada, seguramente todavía se debía acordar lo del lago.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- intento saber un poco mas de ella, por un momento llego a pensar que no respondería por la cara de ¿te importa? Que tenía, pero al final se decidió a seguirle la plática, hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie.

-mi caja decia que me llamo Rukia- mira hacia el suelo como si se le hubiera perdido algo, al parecer se sentía incomoda de que la mirara a los ojos - ¿y tú?- por cortesía pregunto.

-la mia decia: contenido: 25 soldado, no apto para niños menores de 3 años, contiene piezas pequeñas…- intento hacerse el gracioso pues era mejor que admitir no saber tu propio nombre, parecía que le había causado cierta gracia, ya que noto como una leve sonrisa escapaba de su boca.

-¿pedazos de cascara de naranja?- dice la pequeña bailarina, confundiendo por un segundo al soldado.

-¿Qué?

-Qué si tu pelo está hecho con pedazos de naranja… o tal vez de mandarina…- le señala la cabeza con la muñeca solamente, ya que todavía mantenía las manos en arco.

-no, claro que no, el que me pinto debió de haberse equivocado o esa era la única pintura que le quedaba, odio este color, por lo único que me llegan a reconocer es por esta extraña y absurda cabellera- menciona con enojo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, siempre aparentaba que no le importaba, manteniéndose inmóvil y cambiando de tema en las pocas y cortas platicas que llego a tener con sus compañeros de caja.

-oye, no es tan malo, a mi me gusta, hace que te diferencies de entre los otros, además podría ser peor…

-¿dime cómo?- al parecer la conversación se había vuelto más interesante y comunicativa.

-pues…- pensó un momento- te podría falta una pierna o algo así… ¿no me digas que ser cojo es mejor?

-pues no, pero eso sería poco probable…- sonrió levemente al imaginarse así, ¡qué locura!, y estaban en eso de permanecer en un silencio incomodo cuando salió despedido de una caja sorpresa un payaso bastante raro, con el pelo hacia atrás y los dientes tan blancos como su maquillaje de bufón, no le inspiro ninguna pisca de confianza a los dos.

-¡oye, tienes una zanahoria en la cabeza!- hablo calmado, burlándose abiertamente de él.

-¿y? la tuya es enorme y no te digo nada…- termina de decirle después de fijarse en su delgado cuerpo cilíndrico de resorte y tela, que contrastaba de forma divertida con su gran cabeza de madera. El metrosexual payaso de la caja sorpresa lo miro con odio, entrecierra los ojos y sonríe después de pensar algo seguramente turbio.

-ya verás lo que te pasara mañana…- es lo único que dice antes de que la palanca diera vuelta y se volviera a meter.

-eso fue… ya sabes…extraño

-sí, lo sé, no me lo esperaba…- menciona el inmóvil soldado mirando la caja al igual que la bella bailarina de papel.

-¿no te preocupa?, ese payaso no tiene escrúpulos…- se voltea en dirección a él.

-no… realmente cuando estas hecho de algo tan duro y resistente como el plomo no te asusta casi nada, además, soy un soldado, soy valiente desde el momento en que me fundieron en el molde- se señala el mismo lleno de confianza, la bailarina Rukia solo se limita a recorrer con la pupila el margo de sus dibujados ojos - ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Me vas a conceder esta pieza?- le extiende con lentitud la mano, cambiando de aires.

-no lo sé… no he bailado en tanto tiempo…

-no seas mentirosa, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso siendo una bailarina?- se apresura a decirle el soldadito.

-digo acompañada soldado idiota…- lo mira con cara de pocos amigos – pero qué diablos, solo se es una bailarina de papel una vez en la vida…- le toma la mano sin poner demasiada resistencia, y así bailaron y bailaron toda la noche, agiles, livianos, con la alegría que solo se tiene siendo el juguete de un niño. La música paro repentinamente cuando los primeros ratos del sol calentaron la habitación y los invitados y habitantes comenzaron a levantarse, mareados de la noche anterior.

El pequeño niño albino Hitsugaya se levanto temprano, como acostumbraba, solamente para encontrar a más de la mitad de su familia bajo los efectos de la resaca, no parecía sorprendido, ni un poco, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver sobre la mesa central al soldadito de cabello naranja fuera de la caja… más alejado de donde recordaba haberlo dejado, casi subiendo al lago de espejo, de la casita de papel propiedad de su amiga Hinamori.

-qué raro…- se dijo para sí mismo, lo levanto con dos dedos y lo observo… mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Toushiro-chan…!- intento levantarse su ebria niñera Matsumoto- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién prendió la luz?- hace otro intento por pararse, apoyándose en la lámpara de pie.

-¿Por qué si tú eres la niñera yo tengo que estar cuidándote cuando se te pasan las copas?- deja a la figurilla de plomo sobre la ventana abierta que daba hacia la calle y va a ayudarla antes de que se cargara la lámpara favorita de su despilfarradora madre.

-¿es una pregunta capciosa…?- pregunta mirando el suelo- porque no soy muy buena con esas…- se comienza a rascar la cara- oye… la pared pica mucho…

-estas acostada en la alfombra…- le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo miraba lo grande que ere al mundo fuera de la casa… era algo simple y sencillamente colosal… inmenso… casi se arriesgaba a decir infinito, veía las montañas, pero tenía la impresión de que siempre había algo mas allá de ellas. El cielo era grisáceo, puesto que toda la noche no paro de llover, pero los rayos del sol que se filtraban daban un ambiente cálido y semi iluminado. Soplaba el aire, con una fuerza asombrosa, así que no supo si esa fue la causa de que se callera del segundo piso…no, no era eso, estaba hecho de plomo, pero pudo sentir perfectamente que alguien lo empujo, tal vez un payaso con un mechón sobre la frente metido en alguna caja sorpresa, escondido posiblemente detrás del adorno de mesa cercano a la ventana, era una suposición, la cual no logro comprobar por su estrepitoso descenso…

(10 horas de escabrosas aventuras después)

-¡mira lo que te traje…!- entra de lo mas cantarina la alegre e irresponsable rubia- ¡compre alubias para que crezcas más!- se va directamente a la cocina.

-eso no son alubias… es un pescado- señalo la cola del enorme pez que salía indiscretamente de la bolsa.

-¿de verdad?- abrió la bolsa y efectivamente, ahí estaba un monstruoso pez del tamaño de una charola- diablos… tome otra bolsa… creo que la señora que gritaba ¿alguien ha visto mi pescado? No estaba tan loca después de todo…- deja la bolsa sobre la barra- bueno, igual te ayuda a crecer, así que pásame el cuchillo y el sake, ambos están en el tercer cajón de abajo - le señala el lugar, se veía algo aturdida por la luz del techo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más le duraría la resaca?

-se supone que tu eres la empleada…- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-sí, y también se supone que como tal, debería de estar sobria todo el tiempo, pero ya vez como es la vida…- abre otro cajón y saca el cuchillo para pan, lo introduce en el vientre del marino animal y lo abre, estaba en eso de deslizarlo para sacarle las menudencias cuando es detenido por algo extrañamente duro en el interior del estomago.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al mirar como lo estaba hurgando con interés, como si hubiera encontrado algo.

-o nada…- lo toma entre los dedos, todavía dentro- ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?

-no-contesta seco- lo que quiero es irme a la sala, Hinamori y Yachiru me están esperando…

-espera solo un momento, ¿qué es lo que podrá haber en el interior de este pescado?- y en un ágil movimiento saca al (ahora viscoso) soldado naranja.

-¿Cómo llego ahí?- se sorprende el peliblanco-lo estuve buscando toda la tarde, creí que se había caído por la ventana…

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos, pero podrías preguntárselo a él…- menciona divertida la niñera-cocinera- alcohólica anónima y animadora de eventos.

-iré a limpiarlo…- toma una servilleta y se va sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de la absurda mujer.

(En la sala para invitados)

-¿y ese soldado tan raro?- pregunto divertida la pequeña e hiperactiva peli rosa, señalándolo con el dedo.

-es un soldado que me faltaba, creía que lo había perdido…- deja de hablar y lo coloca sobre la misma mesa de la noche anterior, junto al lago de espejo y la elaborada casa de papel.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta la bailarina por lo bajo, una vez que sintió a los niños lo suficientemente lejos, tenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de sonar lo mas indiferentemente posible.

-a mí también me alegra volver a verte…- le murmuro el metaloso uniformado- si te contara, no me creerías…

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Si es la verdad, no tiene porque sonar ilógico...

-bueno… si insistes en saber… primero alguien me arrojo por la ventana, unos niños me recogieron en la calle, me hicieron un barco con una hoja de periódico viejo y navegue en el por todo el arrollo que se formo por la lluvia de anoche, el arrollo desboco en la alcantarilla, ya dentro una rata trato de cobrarme el pasaje, pero la ignore, el periódico se deshizo justo cuando salí al mar y antes de tocar fondo y quedar estancado, llego un pez enorme y me trago, lo pescaron, alguien lo compro, la niñera alcohólica por suerte tomo la bolsa por equivocación y hace unos escasos minutos me saco del estomago cuando lo estaba limpiando… - paro un poco para tomar aire, o aparentar que lo hacía porque realmente un soldado de plomo no tiene pulmones- y eso lo que me ha pasado en las últimas horas…- termina de contar cansado.

-tenias razón- pone una cara seria la pequeña morena.

-¿en qué?, ¿en todo?...

-no, en que no te iba a creer ni un quinto, por favor, eso es mas fantasioso que un cuento para niños- decía cruzando los brazos- ¿y qué?, en el mar te encontraste a una sirena seguramente, o te escupió el pez y te lanzo a un cerro de elfos…- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo, sin poder contener unas cuantas carcajadas silenciosas.

-ya ves, ¡por eso no que lo quería decir!, hubiera inventado que estaba tirado debajo de un mueble o algo así…

-no hables tan fuerte, ya voy a dejar de burlarme, aunque sea de lo menos creíble, por lo menos volviste y eso es lo importante…- le dice por lo bajo, se escuchaba bastante sincera.

-creí que nunca te volvería a ver, y aunque no me creas, cuando fui tragado por el pez, lo primero que pensé fue en ti… luego, todo se volvió negro y lo que mas deseaba era volver a esta sala, sobre esta mesa junto a tu casa de cartón y tu extraño lago de espejo, y así poderte tener de frente una vez más…- confiesa el soldado.

-¿en serio?- dice de una forma extrañamente conmovida la chica de papel, bajando los brazos en arco y deshaciendo la postura.

-si, me gustaria quedarme un rato mas aqui, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes con una payaso metrosexual metido en una caja de segunda…

-hey, te paso lo de metrosexual, pero ¿caja de segunda?, por favor, ¡es cedro original!- escucha una voz molesta a sus espaldas.

-¡detrás de ti!- señala Rukia con el brazo.

-si no me dices no lo veo…- menciona sarcástico antes de ser tomado por el torso y elevado a la altura del maligno y vengativo muñeco de madera, con su sonrisa tranquila y su mirada imperturbable, era difícil saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento. El atrapado soldado estaba a punto de hacer un intento de ataque, pero en lugar de eso, solo elevo la mirada y se quedo totalmente quieto. Extrañado por eso, el malvado payaso bajo la vista para ver a la bailarina, pero ella también estaba igual de inanimada, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Volteo lentamente la cabeza y en ese instante, cuando miro el pelo rosa y los enormes ojos marrones, termino de armar el rompecabezas. Fue tanta su impresión que dejo caer al soldado rehén he intento parecer un muñeco normal.

-¡solo tienes muñecos feos!- exclamo la niña, tomándolo con simpleza de la caja y arrojándolo inesperadamente a la chimenea - ¡y además de feos, están poseídos!- hace una cara tenebrosa y vuelve al lugar en donde se encontraba Hitsugaya y momo.

-¿Por qué te gusta destrozar todos mis juguetes Yachiru?- exclama molesto- ¿no puedes solo ver, sin tocar?- pregunta exasperado.

-nooo…- dice con una sonrisa- eso no sería divertido- termino de decir, antes de sentarse en el retirado sillón, con los otros dos, Hinamori parecía divertida por la imaginación de su pequeña amiga, al contrario del peliblanco niño, el cual tenía un leve tic en el ojo.

(Volviendo a la mesita, en el centro de la enorme y elegante sala)

-se lo merecía…- dijo la bailarina, recargada levemente en el brazo del firme soldado.

-sí, le debo un agradecimiento a esa niña- se pone a pensar un rato- solo espero que no se le ocurra arrogarnos a nosotros dos también…- menciona, sin dejar de ver ni un segundo la hoguera, el fuego ya lo había consumido, pero era agradable ver la chimenea desde la puerta del castillo color pastel, ahí lo único que se sentía era un agradable brisa cálida, una bella iluminación, y nada mejor para acompañar todo eso que una hermosa compañía de baja estatura y ojos violetas.

Y desde es dia hasta entonses nunca se han separado, todos vivieron felices en esa casa (menos Toushiro, por obvias y ebrias razones), y Yachiru nunca volvio a lanzar ningun juguete de Hitsugaya al fuego, bueno, la verdad si, lanzo como otros 30, pero ninguno de ellos fue la bailarina de papel ni el soldadito de plomo.

**El final del verdadero cuento me da mucha tristeza, hmmm, pobre soldadito, la suerte que se cargaba: cojo, malaventurado e inflamable.**

**Me pase del límite de letras… no pensaba escribir tanto, pero las palabras surgieron y ya saben…en esto termino.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquitito.**

"_**Que te hace ser diferente ¿único o extraño?, pues yo diría que normal, porque todos somos diferentes"**_

**Creo que necesito dormir un poco.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
